Chance Encounters
by Ilurvesfewd
Summary: Every person we meet, we met by chance and every person we fall for, we fell for by chance. A story about three boys who coincidently find the person they are meant to be with. Zemyx, AkuRoku and Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

Scraping and tapping noises emitted through the barren street, the sounds amplified in the quiet night, all resonances deriving from the same source. Zexion had found himself in another avoidable situation. As he staggered home with an array of grocery bags scattered up and down his arms, he couldn't help, but think of every scenario that would have avoided his predicament.

Zexion hadn't bothered with taking his car because he only had a few things to acquire. However, upon arrival at the shop, his room-mate, Riku had conveniently remembered more things they now required. Thus, Zexion was doomed to wander the streets with several grocery bags, running into street lamps and shop windows alike.

He continued stumbling towards his apartment, progressing slowly down the pathway. Zexion paused for a moment, flicking his amethyst fringe to the side of his face. At any other time, Zexion's fringe would not be a problem, but tonight it had become a curtain of death, forcing Zexion to sway towards traffic. There were few street lamps that adorned the pathway, preventing him from diving head first into traffic. Zexion didn't consider himself as a lucky fellow though and feared that his next fall may not be into a street lamp.

If he happened to tumble onto the black pavement meant exclusively for cars, he would blame Riku's energy drink addiction. Zexion's foot had gotten caught behind the other causing him to trip. As he fell towards the ground, only one thought crossed his mind. 'Damn you, Riku's energy drinks!'

Zexion closed his eyes, preparing to greet the pathway with his face. All motion ceased and Zexion was left wondering why his face hadn't said hello to the pavement yet. He open his blue eyes and gazed downward. Zexion hadn't hit the hard ground. He checked himself over and noticed a hand wrapped around his waist.

Zexion turned his head to check his right side and found another hand wrapped around his wrist. The hands belonged to a tall dirty blonde haired man.

"Are you okay?" he asked Zexion politely, he lifted the amethyst haired man to a standing position. Zexion stared at the man, taking in his strange characteristics.

"You have a mullet" Zexion commented, his eyes fixed on the dirty blonde hair.

"You have a long fringe covering your right eye" he replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as Zexion had.

"Your hair is out of fashion."

"How do you know your hairstyle isn't out of fashion?" the man asked, getting a little annoyed.

"It's not" Zexion told him smugly, flicking his amethyst fringe for emphasis.

"I haven't heard a thank you yet."

"You didn't get one."

"I noticed" he replied, trying to hide his frustration by biting his lip.

"I noticed you're still manhandling me" the amethyst haired man said cheekily. The dirty blonde quickly removed his hands from Zexion's wrist and waist.

"Sorry, I didn't realise…" he apologised, embarrassment taking over.

"Was touching me that fun, you just lost yourself in the moment?" Zexion teased. The man's sea green eyes went wide and his face started to turn red. "Thank you" the amethyst haired man murmured and stumbled away from the stranger.

"Wait!" the man called out. He ran up behind Zexion and put his hand on amethyst haired man's shoulder.

"Trying to manhandle me again?" Zexion asked in a teasing manner.

"Do you need help?" he asked, ignoring Zexion's cheeky question.

"No, I like stumbling down the street" Zexion replied in fake shock.

"Give me some of the bags" the dirty blonde laughed, a smile on his face. Zexion allowed him to take some of his bags and then something came to mind.

"Can you take this one too?" Zexion asked, holding out a bag to him. The man gave him a questioning look as he studied the bag being presented to him. "I will not let these energy drinks be the reason for me falling over" Zexion explained. He smiled and took the bag from the amethyst haired man.

Zexion wouldn't usually interact with strangers, but having less bags to carry to his apartment did sound more appealing. Riku would get an earful about his treacherous energy drinks when he got back. The stupid things almost took his life.

"You drink energy drinks?" he asked Zexion.

"No, my room-mate does" Zexion sighed. He checked behind himself, seeing the man half a step back. The dirty blonde smiled at Zexion. "You're so weird" the amethyst haired man commented.

"I could say the thing about you" he replied, once again trying to sound as nonchalant as Zexion had.

"Are you going to?" Zexion asked him, his eyes daring him to.

"No. I don't like insulting people."

"I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you."

Zexion finally arrived at his apartment, dirty blonde stranger in tow. He took the bags from the man.

"You don't need me to help you take it upstairs?" he asked Zexion, hesitatingly letting the amethyst haired man take the bags off him.

"No. I'll get my room-mate down here" Zexion replied, showing the man his phone.

"My name's Demyx" the man told him politely. Zexion looked at the man.

"Demyx?" he repeated. The dirty blonde nodded in response. "I guess I should tell you my name…" Zexion said, trailing off as he opened the door. "Bye" he called out to the man as he quickly slid inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas stared at the guitars displayed on the racks. His blue eyes scanned the guitars carefully. He took in every detail, examining the way the body curved, the spacing between each fret, the thickest of the strings. The spiky haired blond had unfortunately lost his beloved guitar in an accident. His twin brother had unknowingly trodden on the instrument and separated its neck from the body. Roxas could still hear his desperate apologises in his head. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, Roxas. I'll find a doctor.'

He sighed sadly to himself. Roxas couldn't be mad at his brother. It had been unintentional after all. That didn't mean he thought of his brother as less of an idiot, quite the opposite actually.

Roxas was startled when he heard someone whistle behind him.

"Yeah. Guitars" a tall redhead with spikier hair then his own said with fake enthusiasm. The redhead was adorned in the music shop's uniform. A lanyard hung around his neck, attached to a laminated card, proclaiming the redhead's name to be Axel.

"That's what they are" Roxas murmured with a roll of his eyes.

"What's up, Pineapple?" Axel asked, leaning against a nearby shelf.

"Pineapple?" Roxas questioned the nickname, glaring at the redhead and willing the shelf to coincidently fall on top of him.

"Because you're yellow and spiky" he explained.

"Well, by that logic, I can call you lychee" the blond mumbled angrily.

"Because they're red and spiky" Axel laughed. "I like that" he went on, a smile on his lips. Roxas frowned, displeased that the redhead had genuinely liked the nickname. "Well" Axel said, snapping Roxas out of his unhappy thoughts. "I know nothing about guitars" he admitted, pushing himself off the shelf. The blond glanced at the music shop employee with scepticism.

"You look like someone who would play guitar" Roxas commented.

"Well, I play piano" the redhead replied haughtily. "I'll get Demyx" he muttered grumily and walked away.

The blond sensed he had struck a nerve in Axel. The guy had called him 'pineapple' though. So, he didn't feel that bad for the redhead. Roxas turned his attention back guitars, getting immersed in the wooden beauties all over again.

"Hey" someone whispered in Roxas' ear. The blond was startled by the unexpected voice. He instinctively swung his arm to hit the other person. Luckily for them, they stepped out of the way before Roxas' flying fists of fury could make contact.

The newcomer was dressed in a uniform identical to Axel's with the exception of his laminated card dubbing him Demyx. Roxas glared at the dirty blond man. The man just laughed at Roxas, casually running a hand through his mullet hairstyle.

"Do you always sneak up on customers?" Roxas asked, his voice conveying his anger and irritation.

"No" he replied, laughter still on his lips. "Axel asked me to" he added with a wink. Roxas rolled his eyes at the new bit of information.

"I should have guessed" he mumbled back.

"Yeah, that's Axel" Demyx agreed. "Do you need any help?" he asked, staring down at the blond with sea green eyes. Roxas did want to obtain a new guitar, but at the moment he couldn't afford one.

"I was actually looking for a guitar pick" he lied, smiling awkwardly at Demyx. The dirty blond didn't look like he believed Roxas, but shrugged it off anyway.

"The guitar picks are at the front of the store" he told Roxas politely. "It might make more sense to put them over here. I'm starting to rethink my layout" Demyx laughed.

"Your layout?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I own the shop" Demyx said simply before walking away.

Roxas hadn't been expecting that answer or the casual walk away Demyx executed afterwards. The blond made his way to the front of the store, grabbing a random guitar pick and taking it up to the counter. Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel had opted to taking over the cash register. He stared at Roxas' lonely guitar pick with amused green eyes.

"Well, look at you big spender" Axel teased, scanning the guitar pick. "Daddy, I want more friends" he said in a high pitch, moving the guitar pick around to simulate the object speaking.

"This is all I came in for" Roxas said simply.

"Lies" Axel shot back. Something seemed to go off in Axel's head. His green eyes growing wide as he came to his revelation. "Did you lie to Demyx?" he asked slowly.

"I guess so" Roxas admitted, abandoning his previous story.

"Heartless" Axel replied blankly, handing the guitar pick to Roxas. The blond paid for the item and left the store without saying anything else to Axel.


	3. Chapter 3

A child ran past the silver haired man, laughing joyfully as it went. Instinctively, he hugged his precious energy drinks to his chest. Riku glanced around at the perimeter, still securing his energy drinks in his torso. Across from him, he spotted more children playing handball or some other childish game. He never played games like that because he was too cool for them. Kids are not cool anymore. Riku noticed he was standing near a park. He scanned the alternate path with his aqua eyes.

The silver haired man decided to take the trek through the park. Riku knew that he would've gotten to his apartment quicker if he had continued on his original path, but he didn't want to risk his beautiful energy drinks getting damaged by those hooligans. Not many kids hung out in the park because as mentioned before, kids are not cool anymore.

He started to relax as he walked through the park, holding his energy drinks by their designated handle rather than snuggling them to his chest. Riku still eyed anyone who dared to look at his glorious energy drinks the wrong way. The silver haired man passed by a fountain, noticing a spiky haired brunet reading a book. He watched the brunet, feeling there was something a bit off about him. His hair wasn't helping skirt his original impression. Although, some might argue that Riku's long silver hair made him seem a bit off and others, Riku's roommate, Zexion would say it's his energy drink addiction.

"Whoa" the brunet man shouted, tripping over the fountain. Riku dropped his energy drinks and ran over to the brunet, catching the man before he could fall into the fountain. The book wasn't as lucky and plummeted into the fountain with its wings flapping beneath it. Riku's face was splashed with dirty fountain water by the book's dramatic fall. The silver haired man swung the brunet around, placing him on the ground, away from the fountain.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, looking over the man carefully and then glanced at the book drowning in the fountain. "Sorry I couldn't save your book" he sighed apologetically. The brunet just stared at Riku with wide blue eyes, his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"You swung me around" the brunet exclaimed. "Am I really that light?" he continued, starting to jump up and down. "You jump" the brunet demanded, giving Riku a light tap on his shoulder. "I want to see how fast you fall" he whined when the silver haired man didn't do as he was told.

Riku had met some weird people in his life, but none of them came close to this guy.

"My name's Sora by the way" the brunet introduced himself happily, holding his hand out to Riku.

"Riku" he mumbled awkwardly, reaching out for Sora's hand.

"Too slow" Sora laughed, raking his hand through his brown spikes before Riku could shake it. Definitely the strangest person Riku had ever met. The brunet suddenly noticed the book floating in the fountain. "Oh no" he grumbled, trying to fish the book out of the dirty water. "This is my brother's book. He's going to think I hate him. I already broke his guitar."

Riku was a guitar player himself and could only imagine the kind of pain Sora's brother was going through.

"You broke his guitar? Are you a monster?" Riku growled at the brunet.

"Yeah! I'm Godzilla. Come at me" Sora replied, swinging the wet book at Riku and getting into a fighting stance. "Say" the brunet murmured to himself, jumping out of his fighting stance. "Your name is Riku, right?" Sora asked, suddenly serious. Riku nodded. "Do you like meat?"

"Is that a sexual question?" Riku responded, giving Sora a weird look.

"What?" Sorasaid with confusion and then it dawned on him. "Ew! No!" he hissed, pushing Riku slightly.

"I'm sorry" Riku laughed, amused by the brunet's reaction. "How did you get onto that subject?" Riku asked, still amused.

"Meat in Japanese is niku" Sora explained, glaring at Riku.

"Riku rhymes with niku" the silver haired man sighed.

"You got it" Sora shouted happily. Riku thought about it for a moment.

"Are you asking me out?" Riku asked the brunet with a raised eyebrow. Sora nodded with a smile. "So, it's a possibly sexual question?" he continued with a smirk.

"No" Sora whined, hitting Riku with the wet book. "Whoops! Forgot I was holding that" he murmured, and awkward smile on his face.

"Now, you're making me wet. This is sexual" the silver haired man laughed.

"No, it's not" Sora growled, but was smiling through it. "I have to fix this book and convince my brother I don't hate him. I'll take you out non-sexually later" the brunet told him, poking Riku in the chest. Sora ran off before Riku could say anything to the man.

The silver haired man went over and picked up his energy drinks. He wondered how Sora thought he was going to take him out without anyway to contact him. Riku shrugged and continued his journey to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Zexion had once again found himself playing the role as errand boy. His roommate, Riku had become ill after a run in with a crazy brunet wielding a damp book. That's what Riku had told him anyway. Zexion suggested it was mostly likely the energy drinks that made him sick and not the crazy brunet brandishing a water filled book, but Riku insisted it had been the brunet's fault.

Regardless of his true cause of sickness, Zexion was sent out the door to get Riku a new guitar pick. He didn't know why the silver haired man required said guitar pick. A piece of plastic wasn't going to make his music sound better.

The amethyst haired man travelled to the music shop closest to his apartment. If he didn't have to use his car, Zexion wouldn't use it. He wasn't an eco-friendly sort of person. Petrol was expensive and Zexion was simply too frugal to waste it unnecessarily. He entered the music shop, pleased to see the establishment relatively empty today. The amethyst haired man wasn't antisocial. He'd just rather avoid people because people were too much work. Money isn't the only thing he liked to conserve. If Zexion didn't have to expend energy, he wouldn't.

Upon entering the music shop, a particular item caught his eye. He drifted over to the piano unconsciously, running his fingers over the polished wood, admiring the texture with his hands and drinking in the colour with his blue eyes. Zexion lifted the cover, examining the black and white keys underneath. He pushed his amethyst fringe aside, daring to have better look at the keys scattered perfectly there, his fingers lingering on them.

"Ah, a piano man" someone exclaimed behind him. Zexion flicked his fringe back in front of his right eye, spinning around to face the person who had spoken to him.

"Yes" Zexion confirmed, taking in the appearance of the newcomer. The man had spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He wore the music shop's uniform, his hands hidden in the pockets of his work pants and his posture not exactly straight. Zexion noticed a nametag hanging around the redhead's neck, informing him the man's name was Axel.

"It's a good instrument" Axel continued with a casual nod.

"Better than stupid guitars" the amethyst haired man murmured, remembering his purpose for entering the music store.

"Guitars are overrated" Axel groaned, combing his hand through his red hair.

"I've got this one, Axel" a familiar voice said behind Zexion.

"Okay, boss" Axel sighed and walked off.

Zexion turned around, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Dirty blonde mullet and sea green eyes, it was exactly who he thought it was.

"Hello, Demyx" Zexion greeted the man awkwardly.

"You do remember me?" Demyx replied with a smile, but his smile wasn't as pleasant as it had been the other night.

"Not many people choose to have an out of fashion hairstyle" Zexion remarked, smirking slightly.

"And you were so nice to Axel" the dirty blonde mumbled.

"He wasn't trying to feel me up" the other pointed out.

"Do I get your name this time?" Demyx asked, ignoring Zexion's attempt to make him embarrassed.

"It's Henry" the amethyst haired man lied and walked over to the guitar picks.

Demyx followed Zexion to his destination, cutting in between the man and the guitar picks. He glared at the dirty blonde standing between him and his objective.

"What's your real name?" Demyx asked, hands on his hips and unnerving sea green eyes.

"If I tell you, will you let me get the stupid guitar pick for my stupid roommate and let me leave the stupid store?" Zexion ranted. He had used up too much energy dealing with Demyx and now he felt exhausted.

"If you pay for it with your stupid money" Demyx laughed. The amethyst haired man couldn't help being impressed by Demyx's comeback.

"It's Zexion" he finally gave in. Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it" the dirty blonde demanded.

"What do you want? My driver's license?" Zexion asked sarcastically. Demyx held his hand out to Zexion expectantly. He groaned and took out his wallet, giving it to Demyx. The man opened it, inspecting the contents.

"Zexion Devin Tome" the dirty blonde read aloud. Zexion glared at the man. "Sorry, Mr Tome" he said with a smirk, offering the wallet to its rightful owner. Demyx moved out of the way, allowing Zexion to take a guitar pick.

He trailed the amethyst haired man to the checkout, relieving the girl who was occupying the station and taking her place.

"I have a few questions for you, Mr Tome" Demyx said, scanning the guitar pick. Zexion glanced up at him angrily.

"What?" Zexion groaned. The dirty blonde laughed at Zexion's poor attitude.

"Do you play piano?" Demyx asked.

"Yes" the amethyst haired man murmured.

"Who taught you?"

"My grandmother."

"Want to see my piano?"

"No."

"Well, too bad. I know where you live" Demyx shot back, sticking his tongue out at Zexion.

Demyx held out a small bag to Zexion and he angrily took it from the dirty blonde. He left the music shop, heading back to his apartment. The amethyst haired man threw the small bag containing the guitar pick viciously at his roommate, despite his sickness.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas didn't know how it happened, but he was currently wandering through the dimly lit streets of Twilight Town. The spiky haired blond had agreed to spend some time with his friends and now, all said friends had disappeared, leaving Roxas alone with no way home. He contemplated calling his brother, but soon realised he had no credit. Roxas wasn't an avid phone user and often left his phone in a state of neglect.

The blond sat down on a nearby bench, watching the cars drive by. Roxas stared at the cars with mild interest, gazing at the headlights illuminate the road in front of him and quickly flitted over to the next patch of pavement. A loud creak emitted from the bench, startling the blond atop it. Roxas turned to see why the bench had made such a sound. A spiky redhead had taken the spot beside him, green eyes gazing at the night sky above.

"How's it going, Pineapple?" Axel asked, eyes still focused on the stars.

"Not too bad, Lychee" Roxas sighed.

"You've been in worse situations, guitar hero?" Axel continued, shifting himself around the bench. His green eyes now staring down at Roxas and his hands buried in his pockets.

"What's with all the stupid nicknames, Axel?" Roxas groaned, combing his hand through his blond hair. Axel's eyes widen and stare at Roxas curiously.

"How do you know my name?" the redhead asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I can read a nametag" Roxas stated blankly.

"No way! People read those things" Axel laughed.

Roxas decided to sit quietly, not really ignoring Axel, but not engaging him either. Axel appeared to tire of the silence and soon began to start conversation with the blond again.

"Can I have your name?" Axel asked, smile on his lips.

"Roxas" the blond murmured.

"Eochair?" Axel questioned. He glanced over at the redhead, blue eyes wide. "Is your last name Eochair?" Axel clarified.

"How do you know my last name?" Roxas asked Axel suspiciously.

"I know your brother" Axel laughed.

"You know Sora?" the blond continued his questioning, still eyeing the other man suspiciously.

"Yeah! We took piano classes together" Axel answered, suddenly standing up from the bench. "If you're Sora's brother, I can't leave you here. Do you need a lift?" the redhead offered, glancing down at Roxas. The blond looked around at his surroundings and then back at Axel, giving him a small nod.

Axel led Roxas to a small red car, hopping into the driver's seat and buckling up his seatbelt. He motioned for Roxas to take the passenger's seat. The blond watched the traffic carefully, waiting for the right moment to make a run to the car door. He quickly jumped into Axel's car, taking a looked around as he buckled up his seatbelt.

"Shut up! My brother loves my car" Axel laughed, starting up the car and check his mirrors.

"Brother?" Roxas asked.

"My brother, Demyx. You've met him" Axel replied, pulling away from the curb.

"The dirty blond? You two are clearly not related" Roxas pointed out with a laugh.

"We still managed to convince Sora we were" the redhead shot back. Roxas frowned at Axel's comment.

"You two must be close" Roxas murmured.

"Demyx and I are very close. Do you still live with Sora?" Axel asked. The blond peered over at Axel uncomfortably.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

The car ride had drifted into silence. Axel glanced over at Roxas awkwardly, pulling over in front of the apartment complex.

"I think Riku lives in this building" Axel commented, staring at the structure. "That's a friend of mine" he added, turning to face Roxas. The blond was staring down at the carpet awkwardly. "Is everything okay with you and Sora?" the redhead asked. Roxas looked up at Axel.

"I don't know" Roxas murmured. "Sometimes I feel like I'm in shadow."

"That's funny. Sora often felt like he was in your shadow" Axel laughed. Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt, ready to get out of the car. Axel put his hand on Roxas' wrist.

"Thanks for the ride" the blond murmured, slipping out of Axel's grip and hurrying into his apartment.


End file.
